


Dr Rogers

by Redandblack2002



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Do not post on another site, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Nipple Play, Seems noncon but isn't, read until the end for the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: Naomi is visiting a new OBGYN when things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dr Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the art I was shown that led to this filth I wrote. Which led me to @264jana on tumblr to make me a beautiful manip for this. This is for my Naomi Do not use the manip without permission. This is an edited version of a previously posted fic

Naomi was sitting in the waiting room of the new OBGYN that her primary care doctor had referred her to. She was slightly nervous since she hadn't had a well women's visit in several years. All the reviews said that Dr.Steve Rogers was a great doctor, very thorough. She looks around and sees lots of certifications on the walls. 

“At least he's well trained,” she thinks to herself. 

It's late in the afternoon, she came straight after work. She must be his last appointment, as there is no one else in the waiting room. It doesn't take long for the nurse to call her name and she follows her back. 

They walk into the room and the nurse asks the usual questions. When she's done, the nurse gives her a paper gown and a sheet. It's the usual take your clothes off and the doctor will be right in. 

Naomi quickly changes cause you never know how soon the knock on the door was gonna come. And she didn't want to be caught with her pants down. She hopped onto the exam table and covers herself as best she can. It's a good thing cause the knock comes right after. “Naomi?” a questioning voice calls out as the doctor walks in.

It takes everything she has to keep her jaw from falling on the floor. Dr. Rogers is about 6’ blonde and has blue eyes she can get lost into forever. 

“So Dr. Wilson referred you here. Says you haven't seen an OB/GYN in 3 years. Not since the birth of your youngest child. Any particular reason?” 

“No, not really. I just never got around to it,” she answers.

“Well then I’m going to need to check everything out. Make sure everything is working as it should,” he tells her.

“That’s fine,” she replies.

“First I need to check your temperature,” he tells her. “But I find that thermometers are so inaccurate.” 

“Okay,” Naomi replies, warily. She feels the table lowering until it doesn't seem it can go any lower. 

He walks around to stand in front of her, slowly unzipping his pants. He pulls his cock out and strokes himself a few times. 

“Open wide,” he tells her as he slowly feeds his cock to her. “Now just don't move. Let me do all the work.” 

Dr. Rogers begans fucking in and out of her mouth. 

“Oh yes. Slightly warmer than average but I'm sure it'll burn off.” 

He grabs a section of her long brunette hair and holds her head still so he can fuck her face. When she starts to gag, he pulls out a little. 

“You know you can handle this. You  _ were made _ for this,” he tells her firmly, and speeds up again. 

Soon he is fucking her mouth so fast she’s positive he is going to come. He is panting and groaning, telling her what a slut she is. She should pull away from him, but she finds it exciting and can feel herself getting excited, wet even. 

He pulls out slowly from her mouth, a string of salvia still attached to her lip and his cock. He runs his thumb across her lip, pushing into her mouth, watching as she sucks it gently. 

“You're a natural. Your husband’s a lucky man. Probably can't keep his dick outta your mouth,” he says. He leans down to her ear and whispers “Are you a good slut and swallow every bit of his come too?”

All she can do is nod. This is so unlike any doctor’s visit she has ever been to and Naomi is certain she likes it more than she should.

“I need you to lay back on the table now. Have to check out that cunt,” he instructs her. 

As she lays down, she can feel the table start to rise. When it stops she can feel him move closer between her legs. She sees him reach down and he must grab some lube cause she feels the cold wetness of it when he rubs it over her pussy. 

“Oh yes, you're wet already. You just need a tad bit more. I'm larger than most men but you'll adjust.”

Dr. Rogers rubs the head of his dick in her juices and the lube and starts to push into her, slowly at first and then just slams in. Once she is completely full of his large cock she thinks he can't do any more than just slam into her. But that's not what happens. 

“Now your cunt is going to just warm my dick while I examine those tits of yours,” he tells her firmly and pulls apart the paper gown. “Aw yes, a perfect handful,” he remarks, fondling them. “Does your husband ever fuck these beauties?”

Naomi goes to answer and he says “Nevermind, don't answer that.” He pinches her nipples at the same time and she can't help but moan. “Very good. Nice and sensitive.” He leans down and bites one, not too hard but just enough to sting. She moves her hips and he slaps the outside of her thigh, “Don't fucking move, you’re a cockwarmer right now. I  _ decide _ when you get to move.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replies.

“No what am I?” 

“Yes Dr. Rogers,” she corrects. 

“That's right, now just stay still and let me continue with my exam,” he growls at her.

He squeezes her breasts harder this time and continues to bite on her nipples. She is really liking it and wants to move, wants him to touch her clit, do something while his body is down there but all she can do is moan.

Finally he starts to pull back and slams back into her. She closes her eyes and can't help the mumbled “ _ thank god _ ,” that comes out of her mouth. When she opens her eyes back up, she sees the smirk on his face and he speeds his thrusts up. He’s holding on to her hips so hard, she can practically feel the bruises forming. 

“Ah fuck, your cunt is so tight. You must be doing your Kegel exercises. Such a good girl. I could come in here, but ugh, I need to fuck that ass,” he says.

He pulls out slowly, and Naomi wants to cry. He actually has her on edge. He had been hitting her G-spot but just as she was close, he stopped. Fucking man. 

She feels him rubbing his finger against her ass, she can feel the lube on his finger. 

“Don’t want to hurt you before I get a chance to use this hole. Gonna make it so good for you.”

“Please,” is all she can say. She knows he’s right, she’s a slut for this. And she has no shame.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he tells her as he adds another finger. He’s gotten her nice and wet back there and god, she loves it. She’s pushing back on his fingers and if he’d just get his dick in her. Anal sex is a favorite of hers, she loves coming with a dick in her ass, a finger on her clit. 

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the paper on the table. She can feel him slowly push into her ass, he’s taking his time, and she tries to relax. He starts to play with her clit, helping her and oh fuck it’s not going to take much for her. 

When she feels his balls on her ass cheeks, she lets a deep breath out. 

“Oh hell, your ass, I may need you to come back soon. I may have to check this out again,” and with that he pulls out and slams back in, all the while thumbing her clit. He fucks her ass like there’s no tomorrow. And at the rate he’s going they are going to come at the same time. The exam room is filled with moans, and mumbles of “oh fucks” and “oh yes, right there” and his hips slam once, twice and he groans as he comes, Naomi right behind him. 

When he catches his breath and is able to pull out of her, he pulls a butt plug from the pocket of his white coat and slides it into her well used asshole, telling her at the same time “Need to keep you lubed so your husband can have sloppy seconds.” When it's in all the way, he smacks her ass once, hard enough she knows it'll leave a handprint, he tells her she can get dressed. “Thanks for your visit today Mrs. Rogers. I can't wait for your next visit,” he tells her with a smirk. She looks up at him and smiles. He then says, “Maybe you should go rescue Bucky from the kids now.”

“Good idea, Dr Rogers. Oh and you might want to give Nat a raise too,” she tells him.

“I think I will. It might be the only way to keep her quiet about our nighttime shenanigans,” he replies with a laugh. 

“I'll see you at home then?” Naomi says. 

“Can't wait. I have some sloppy seconds waiting for me,” he says with a wink and a smirk. 


End file.
